


Retales

by sugus_girl



Series: Relatos de depresión y esperanza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, or so i think
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Las piezas originales eran ya irreconocibles entre las decepciones y los muros en los que se escondían. Las costuras ya no aguantaban los retales que los protegían.
Tendrán que aprender a coser





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! He de admitir que ando un poquito de los nervios porque es la primera historia que publico en este lugar. Espero que tenga buena acogida.
> 
> En principio quiero publicar tanto en inglés como en español, pero no es malo empezar por el idioma materno, ¿no?
> 
> Como sea. Aquí mi primera contribución a esta parejita (una trama quizá un poco sobreexplotada para ellos, pero con final feliz porque no soy capaz de hacer sufrir a mis nenes)
> 
> Y, sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

Yamaguchi miraba al techo, apretando los labios en una lastimera mueca en un intento de suprimir sollozos aún más lastimeros. Y fracasando en ello.

Su madre seguía gritando. Él apretaba las sábanas en su silenciosa frustración.

 

Cerrar la puerta no estaba permitido. Lo sabía de sobra. La última vez que lo había hecho ella entró como un basilisco -más de lo que ya estaba- gritando aún más con el justificante de que encima de mentiroso, era un irrespetuoso.

 

\- Sólo mira por sí mismo -dijo ella- No siente nada por nadie.

 

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Si no sentía nada, como ella decía, ¿entonces por qué estaba llorando en aquél momento?

 

\- Ya no sé qué hacer con él. Mira que lo he intentado -murmuró lo último en forma de un agotado suspiro de resignación.

 

Y ese fue el quiebre definitivo de Yamaguchi, quien apretó los labios para no gritar desesperadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas trazaran caminos en su cara hasta desembocar como si fueran pequeños mares llenos de tristeza en las sábanas de su cama.

Pero por mucho que esos pequeños mares cayeran, por mucho que llorara, el odio hacia sí mismo no se iba.

 

El pequeño había oído cosas crueles a lo largo de su vida. De sus compañeros de clase. De algunos de los que llamaba amigos. Y desde luego no era la primera vez que su madre renegaba de él. Pero que dijera que lo había intentado... Eso era mentira, una cruel, despiadada y fría como el hielo.

Quiso gritar. Llamarla mentirosa. Pero sólo empeoraría las cosas.

 

Así, mientras su madre despotricaba sobre él desde el comedor, dando donde más dolía, Yamaguchi seguía apretando las sábanas.

 

De repente su cuerpo se sintió pesado, como si contuviera plomo fundido. Cálido. Estático. Incapaz de moverse.

Pero se sentía bien. Muy bien.

 

\- Yamaguchi -una suave voz acentuaba esa extraña sensación de bienestar. No era capaz de identificar de quién era, ni siquiera veía la silueta de aquel que lo llamaba.

 

No fue hasta que sintió que algo le agarraba el hombro que pudo reaccionar. Realmente no quería ser tan brusco, pero deseaba disfrutar más de aquel estado, de aquel refugio.

 

\- Yamaguchi, ¿estás bien? -la misma voz suave lo llamaba, indiferente. Era Tsukishima.

 

Yamaguchi se sintió avergonzado ante la imagen que probablemente estaba dando. Un muchacho de casi 17 años, sudando y temblando a partes iguales. Patético.

¿Cuándo se había dormido? No lo recordaba. Lo más seguro era que después del llanto, del odio y del arrepentimiento el cansancio se apoderara de él.

 

____Eso era aún más patético.

 

Tsukishima bufó, apartando la mirada, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Yamaguchi sabía que lo esperaría en el vestíbulo de su casa hasta que estuviera listo. Era un silencioso acuerdo que tenían desde hace tiempo.

 

Sin preguntas.

 

Sin ataduras.

 

Sin molestias.

 

Era frío, pero eso al joven pecoso le bastaba. Le hacía feliz al menos mantener a Tsukishima a su lado.

 

Se vistió rápidamente y de la misma forma se dirigió hacia la entrada del piso de abajo.

 

En otra época, quizá un año o dos atrás, Yamaguchi se hubiera detenido un momento a buscar la nota que sus padres le habían dejado antes de irse. Pero ya no había notas. Ni llamadas.

 

En la calle lo azotó una brisa lo suficientemente fría como para que se le sonrosaran las mejillas.

Genial. Eso haría que sus pecas se destacaran aún más.

 

Se notaba que había llegado el otoño. Todo se notaba más apagado y frío. La melancolía se palpaba en el aire.

 

Hacía mucho que Yamaguchi se sentía como el otoño, y no sólo porque su cumpleaños fuera en esa época. Sino porque, al igual que con la estación, cada día se sentía más pesado y triste, y tenía la sensación de que la gente prefería evitarlo por lo mismo.

 

Pero tenía a Tsukki, ¿no podría decírselo a él?

 

Quizá en otra vida. Una en la que fuera más valiente y, aun en su situación, tuviera más confianza como para hablar del tema.

Además, Tsukki estaba a su lado y a la vez no. Es decir, físicamente, estaba allí, pero hacía ya muchos años que el rubio se colocaba sus auriculares y se sumergía casi permanentemente en aquella faceta fría y sarcástica que tan bien construida tenía.

 

Y justo por eso, por aquellos muros que vio cómo eran poco a poco alzados, era que Yamaguchi prefería no decir nada.

 

Así que, por ahora, Yamaguchi aguantaba las decepciones y callaba sus pensamientos, tratando de relacionarse lo mejor que podía con los demás e ignorando el dolor. Y Tsukishima alejaba a todos tras la música en su reproductor y sus comentarios mordaces, aguantando el nudo en su estómago.

 

Porque al fin y al cabo todos tenían problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> * El cumpleaños de Yamaguchi es el 10 de noviembre  
> * Tsukki también tendrá un problema con el que lidiar en esta historia (?)
> 
> Y eso es todo por mi parte. Gracias por pasar a leer ~ En el próximo capítulo me centraré aún más en Yamaguchi y se sabrá un poco más de la figura de su madre (y muy levemente del padre)
> 
> Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Chau ♡


End file.
